Rosario and Vampire: False Son
by MonsunoKing
Summary: 2000 years ago, a hero sealed away the demon world and eventually settled down with a human woman. With her he had two sons, both very powerful, and lived with them till his death. At least, that's what everyone thought. But sometimes, there is a missing piece that no one thought to look for. A sort-of crossover, but you will learn more in-story. Please just give it a chance! R&R!


AN: This is actually a crossover with a certain video game, but the characters from the game don't appear enough to warrant it into the crossover section. Can you guess which video game franchise it is? First person gets a prize (A real one, not a fake one like an internet cookie but a real one. PM the answer, don't put answer in review.) By the way, to any readers of LA, it will be updated shortly. Thank you for your patience.

_Italics- Letters, written words, etc._

**Bold- Deep/Scary voices, etc.**

_**Bold Italics- Info that is not part of the story but informs you of something in the story, etc.**_

Rosario + Vampire: False Son

Chapter 1

The Exorcist walked calmly through the destroyed basement of Oroborus Industries, stepping over rubble and long since rotting bodies. Coming up to the sealed door that held his target, he placed one hand on the door and the rusted hinges popped off, causing the door to fall and hit the ground with a loud bang. Walking into the small metal room, his eyes fell on a teenage boy in tattered jeans and a ripped shirt, who was curled up-right with his head resting on his arms. The boy looked up at the Exorcist through snow white bangs before looking back down.

"What do you want?" The boy asked in a saddened voice.

"I just wanted to see the third 'Son of -"

"I am NOT one of his sons! I'm just a fake! A sham that shouldn't exist." The boy screamed before the Exorcist could finish talking. Despite the yelling the exorcist just kept smiling, before walking over and extending his hand to the boy.

"Even if you aren't one of his sons, I hope that you will attend my academy. Even fakes have the right to learn, and my academy is already full of them. One more won't make a difference. And I'm sure you're tired of being cooped up in this place." The Exorcist said as he waited for the boy to take his hand. After waiting for a few minutes, the boy finally reached out and took the smiling man's hand before getting up and following the Exorcist out.

"What is your name, by the way?" The Exorcist asked. When the boy said nothing, the Exorcist said "Come now, even you must have a name."

The boy was silent for a moment before saying "My name is Rotto."

XxxxXxxxX

Yokai Academy

XxxxXxxxX

"You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" Tsukune asked as soon as the group, consisting of him, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Gin, and Koko walked into the Headmasters office (AN: The reason I switched from Exorcist to Headmaster was because that's what Tsukune and the others call him).

"Yes I did, though this mainly involves you Tsukune." The group tensed at this. "I have decided that," the group tensed even more and began to think the worst "you're going to have a roommate." The Headmaster said with an even wider smile than usual, causing the entire group to hit the ground with a thud.

After getting up, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore rushed and glared at the headmaster. "Is it a girl?" Kurumu asked through gritted teeth.

"No, it's a boy. Come in here Rotto." The Headmaster said, right before the door to his office opened, and the group turned to look at the new occupant of the office.

The boy was a little shorter than Tsukune with pale skin and wore the academy uniform, though the buttons on the jacket were undone and he didn't have a tie. What drew the entire group's attention was the silvery white hair and blood red eyes.

"Is he a relative of yours Moka?" Kurumu whispered to Moka while still staring at the boy.

"Hmph, just because this kid copied my sister's looks doesn't mean we're related to him." Koko huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry little girl, but I was… born this way. I didn't copy anyone." Rotto paused mid-sentence as if wondering what to say, before Koko growled and equipped (AN: That's how I explain it) her hammer.

"Don't ever call me little you bastard!" Koko yelled as she slammed the hammer into Rotto's head with a sickening crack, sending him skimming into the door with his head twisted around at an unnatural angle.

"Koko you killed him!" Moka gasped, shocked at her younger sister.

"H-he started it!" Koko said with a small tremble in her voice.

"Actually, you started it." Rotto's voice came from his twisted neck, which to the groups' surprise (and minor disgust) was turning back around without Rotto doing anything, before it quickly snapped back into place with a loud CRACK. "Nice hit by the way. Maybe you're not so little after all."

"That's enough you two. Now Rotto, can you show Tsukune to his new living spaces." The Headmaster said before another fight could breakout.

"New living spaces?" Tsukune asked.

"Your room wasn't big enough so I had the boss-man here move all your stuff to the cabin that we're going to be sharing." Rotto said as he opened the door.

"Why didn't you tell me? You can't just take all my stuff!" Tsukune yelled at Rotto and the Headmaster.

"Too late, already did. Now let's go already!" Rotto exclaimed as he walked out of the Headmaster's office, followed by an upset Tsukune and a worried group of girls.

XxxxXxxxX

Forest of Yokai Academy

XxxxXxxxX

"Hey Tsukune?" Rotto asked as they headed towards there new residence.

"What is it?" Tsukune answered, still angered over how Rotto and the Headmaster took all his stuff.

"What's with the two hotties, the two squirts, and the stalker that are following us?"

"They're my friends."

"And we're making sure you aren't going to do anything weird to Tsukune." Kurumu said as Moka held Yukari and Koko back from attacking Rotto for calling them 'squirts'.

"You always do this?"

"Yes. We always protect him from people who want to harm him."

"So you're his groupies."

"No, they're my friends." Tsukune exclaimed angrily.

"Who act like groupies."

"I am no one's groupie!" Koko yelled at Rotto,

"Do you ever not yell while talking?"

"People don't listen while I'm talking unless I yell!"

"Then you should stop talking." Koko was too surprised (and pissed off) to say anything quickly enough before Rotto said "Good girl."

Before Koko could hit him with her hammer again, Rotto stopped a few meters away from a two-story brick house with large wooden doors. When Rotto came up to the doors, he looked back and said "Well, here it is. The only non-dorm house on campus."

With that, Rotto faced the doors and pushed them open. Closely behind him, Tsukune turned around.

"See you tomorrow!" He said with a smile before entering the house.

"I don't like that kid." Koko said as the girls began walking back to the dorms. "You aren't the only one. I can't believe he called us Tsukunes' groupies! We are not his groupies…right?" Moka asked the other girls with weepy puppy dog eyes.

XxxxXxxxX

With the boys

XxxxXxxxX

The house was very open, with a large main floor with a three-seater couch in front of a small wooden coffee table and two 1-seaters in the middle. There was a small kitchen along the back wall of the room, complete with a fridge, oven, cabinets, and a microwave. There was also a small metal combination safe in the middle of the right wall. Finally on the left side was a stair case that led to a cat walk that went along the back wall with three doors along the way, one right next to the top of the stair case, and two doors a few meters apart which resided on the back wall.

"Okay Tsukune, your room is the one at the end, the door next to the stairs is the bathroom, and the middle door is my room. And don't touch the safe or I'll break your nose. Now that the explanation is done, let's eat!" Rotto grinned when mentioned eating as he walked to the oven while Tsukune sat on the coach, somewhat frightened by the fact that his roommate threatened him on their first day. "So, what's for dinner?" he asked before Rotto tossed a plate of pepperoni pizza on to the table.

"What do you want to drink? We got strawberry parfait, coke, and water from the tap." Rotto asked as he opened the fridge.

"A coke." Tsukune answered before Rotto tossed him one and sat down on the single seater opposite of Tsukune while grabbing a slice of pizza and tearing a bite out of it and then guzzling down some of his coke while Tsukune reached out and began to take small bites of his pizza slice.

After Rotto ate three quarters of the pizza, he got up and went to his room, leaving Tsukune wondering what to do next. Entering his room, Rotto went to his bed and pulled a large guitar case out from under his bed, placing it on the bed and opening it.

Inside was a Talwar with a skull that had a spike protruding out its top on the black hilt and a grey tassel. The blade was glistening, even in the limited light the room, showing its razor edge to the white haired teen. Beside it was its pitch black scarab that had gold decorations at its point and hilt opening.

On the sides of the blade and scarab, there lay Rotto's customized Beretta M92s, Bass and Treble. _'Ironic, since I can't sing worth a damn.' _Rotto thought as he examined his guns.

Bass was all silver, except for its brown handle and the word Bass engraved and enhanced with black into both sides of its barrel. Treble was the same, except black instead of silver, and the word Treble was gold instead of black. The last object in the case was a letter. Taking it out and opening it, Rotto skimmed through the message.

_Rotto,_

_As per our agreement, as long as you are a student in this school you will be doing jobs for me while you also attend classes. Of course, you will be paid substantially for your services._

_There is a group of Shards in the forest east of your house. Use any means you want. _

_Happy hunting,_

_The Headmaster._

'_**Demon Guide: Entry one- Shards: Negative emotions and feelings from dead souls that have fused with enough demonic energy to obtain a weak physical form. They take on the appearance of human-esque globs of flesh with bone claws and a single mouth where the head is. Also have random bone spines protruding out of their body.'**_

Ripping up the letter and putting his stuff back in the case, Rotto shut the case, picked it up, and exited the room. Trotting down the stairs, Rotto threw a sideways glance to Tsukune. "I'm going out for a while. Don't follow me." He said before he walked out of the house and headed east, leaving behind a confused Tsukune to wonder how things had turned out the way they had.

XxxxXxxxX

Eastern Forest

XxxxXxxxX

Now free of his guitar case, Rotto's guns where now secure in the holsters hidden underneath his uniform jacket while his Talwar hung on his back with some kind of invisible force.

In a clearing up ahead, there was a group of ten Shards dancing around in a circle. Just as one turned around, it had Treble's barrel shoved into its mouth.

Rotto smirked before saying "Lets rock baby." And pulling the trigger, sending the Shards' brains (Or what seemed like brains) across the clearing. Whipping out Bass with his left hand, Rotto did the same to the five closest Shards (minus the barrel in the mouth of course) before holstering his guns and pulling out his Talwar, blocking an overhead strike from the shard in front of him and spinning to the side, cleaving it in half. Dashing ahead, Rotto knee-jumped the next shard and stabbed his sword straight down through its head, then pulling out and split the neighboring Shard clean in half with a upwards vertical slash. Finally, the last Shard charged at Rotto with an overhead attack, but Rotto severed its hands at the wrists before it could complete its attack, causing it to flinch back.

"Ooh, tough break pal. Don't worry though, you're dead anyways." Rotto chuckled before beheading the last Shard. Rotto sheathed his sword as he watched the dead bodies turn to dust and scatter thanks to the light breeze. Satisfied by his work, Rotto turned around and made his way back to the house.

XxxxXxxxX

House

XxxxXxxxX

Entering through the doors, Rotto saw that his new roommate was nowhere to be found. Trotting up the stairs, the white haired teen heard light snoring coming from Tsukunes room before he entered his own room. Setting down his case and pushing it back under his bed, Rotto kicked off his shoes and jumped into bed, not bothering to remove his clothes as he let sleep embrace him.

AN: And so ends the first chapter. Like it? Hate it? Either way, thank you for reading and good bye. Please R&R!


End file.
